The Gas Leak
by New Hampshire Badger
Summary: Fun in the Boiler Room at School causes a Gas Leak that makes everyone horny. Can Brittana keep their hands off each other long enough to save the day? Brittana, Finn/Tina, Will/Holly, Puck/Bieste, Sue/Emma, Artie/Lauren/Mercedes, Quinn/Mike, Sam/Rachel
1. Boiler Room Rendezvous

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849) **

"_Brittany and Santana have one of their famous rendezvouses in the Boiler Room at school. They go at it kind of rough and accidentally cause some type of Gas Leak. Now this gas leak doesn't kill you or make you pass out ... it makes you horny. So in various other parts of the school, multiple other pairs begin to participate in the school wide sex romp._"

**(Features Brittana and 7 other rair couples/groups.)**

****A/N: OK I posted this to Live Journal but I wanted to reach the widest possible audience. Each chapter is going to star a different couple, but Brittana will make appearances in every chapter as it ties the story together. Keeping that in mind ... should I post every subsequent chapter as a seperate story with appropriate character tags or just leave it all in one story listed under Brittany and Santana?****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Boiler Room Rendezvous – BrittanySantana**

On a Friday at William McKinley High School, the New Directions Glee Club was sitting in their choir room being lectured by their teacher, Will Schuester, on plans for upcoming Sectionals. At least that's what Santana Lopez assumed he was talking about. She wasn't really paying attention. He could be talking about the migration habits of various water foul for all she cared, all that mattered to her was her girlfriend's hand on her thigh.

It was a simple gesture of endearment, it was not meant to be distracting her in this way, probably. It's just that it was the end of a long day and the Glee club was pretty on edge being stressed with Sectionals. Santana wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with the beautiful blonde girl beside her. Just the though of all the wonderful things her and Brittany could be doing later sent vibrations through her body.

No … her thoughts weren't causing those vibrations; it was the cellphone nestled in her bosom. She grabbed her phone and noticed a new text … from Brittany. Santana looked over and noticed that the hand of Brittany's that was not touching her thigh was clutching her phone. Santana wondered why was Brittany texting her from two feet away. She opened the message.

_**Im touching u…**_

Santana giggled. She looked at Brittany, but her girlfriend remained stoic and did not meet Santana's gaze. So Santana texted her back:

_**Duh. i kno. :) im the 1 u r touching.**_

A few seconds passed, then Santana received a reply.

_**I wish I was touching u in 'wetter' places ;)**_

_** What do u have in mind?**_

_** Boiler Room. 3:00. Don't. Be. Late. xo**_

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Will Schuester spoke up one last time, "Alright guys thats it for this week. I want you all to brainstorm song ideas over the weekend. Remember at least one song has to be an unlikely collaboration song." The kids rose from their chairs and began filing out of the choir room. Before Santana could get in a word with Brittany, she ran over the to door merely turning around to wink at Santana before departing.

xxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Santana looked down at her watch and broke into a sprint when she noticed the time was 2:59. She had to traverse almost the entire length of the school to get to Brittany on time. "Shit! I'm going to be late! Why today of all days?"

At 3:05 she finally reached to Boiler Room. Students weren't really supposed to go in to Boiler Room, but unofficially it had earned a reputation as makeout spot number one. Ignoring the "Do Not Enter" signs, Santana pushed open the door and went inside.

The room inside was noisy and steamy. Sure she and Brittany had been in here together before, but that was a long time ago, and Santana never took the time to really get a feel for the place. The dimly lit room was full of rusted pipes and valves, and there was the sound of persistent dripping from the shadows. Just then, another sound came out of the shadows.

"You're late." It was Brittany. Santana could barely make out her outline through the darkness, but she would know that voice anywhere.

"I so, so sorry Britt. You see, I didn't intend on being late. Remember how Kurt is out sick with the flu? Well he asked me to pick up his AP English homework and I forget until like the last minute and then …"

"Stop talking," interrupted Brittany. "You're late. You want to know what happens when you don't arrive on time?"

"But it was just five minutes. We have plenty of time for Sweet Lady Kisses, Britt-Britt."

"I said stop talking!" Santana was surprised by Brittany's forcefulness, but also incredibly turned on. "When Santana doesn't show up on time, Brittany gets to be in control."

Santana sighed. She brought this upon herself. She absolutely loved it when they started having sex with feelings, but when they ignored all that and just ravaged each other it was fun in its own ways. Santana wondered what had put Brittany in this mood. They only did Dom/Sub on special occasions like Birthdays and Holidays…

Brittany inched out the darkness toward Santana and slowly began to speak, "I got so wet thinking all afternoon about meeting you here for Sweet Lady Kisses. When I got here I could have start without you and begun to play with myself. But I thought that doing that wouldn't be fair to my loving girlfriend so I played with these knobs and valves instead."

"Britt that's dangerous!"

"You're talking again." Brittan said while wagging her finger, Santana learning her lesson merely nodded in agreement. Brittany then stood right in front of Santana, their bodies touching ever so slightly. "In those five minutes you made me wait I just kept getting angrier and hornier."

Santana whimpered because they were so close together now, she could feel Brittany's hot breath against her skin. "Are you sorry?" Santana nodded. "Show me how sorry you are by kissing me."

Santana didn't have to be commanded anymore. She forced her lips up to meet Brittany's in a heated kiss. Their kisses were fast and heated. After a while Santana had to break the kiss in order to catch her breath.

Brittany wouldn't relent however, she pushed Santana up against the door and ripped open the lady-blazer she was wearing. Then while attacking Santana's neck, she lowered the straps of Santana's dress and yanked it down her body. Santana's bra was next to go as Brittany began to kiss, lick, and suck at various spots on Santana's ample breasts.

"I absolutely love your tits, Santana, and they are all mine!" Brittany left her marks on Santana's breasts to make sure that her last statement would not be challenged. Then with her tongue she tickled the tips of Santana's hardened nipples. Santana moaned in approval.

All of a sudden, this position was not satisfying Brittany any longer. Brittany then grabbed Santana's thighs and lifted her into the air. Santana moaned and wrapped her legs around Brittany's back. Brittany then moved them from their position against the door, pushing Santana against some of the exposed piping. Brittany's lips returned to Santana's neck while her hands fondled Santana's breasts. Brittany then grasped at the waistband of Santana's panties and shoved them down the girl's legs.

They moved once again. Brittany placed Santana down on one of pipes that was low enough for her to sit on. Her eyes then met Santana's and she spoke up. "If I remember correctly, in edition to your lateness, you spoke out of turn three times." Brittany then held up three of her fingers for Santana to look at. Santana watched as Brittany lowered that hand and those three fingers to between her legs. Brittany then took those three fingers and jammed them up into Santana. She gasped in surprise and winced at the fullness of the sensation ever thankful Brittany's earlier kisses had made her wet enough for it not to hurt as badly as it could have.

As Brittany began moving her fingers in and out of Santana, the water heater next to the couple began to rumble and hiss. The pipes Santana were sitting and leaning on began to heat up and to burn the naked skin of her ass and back. Santana cried out, "Britt baby its burning me, I have to move."

"I'll only move you if you cum for me."

Santana let out an exasperated moan and attempted to reposition herself on the scalding pipe to use the heat to her advantage. Brittany was not overtly cruel and helped Santana further along by pinching Santana's clit with her other hand. The heat was building in the room in more ways than one and the combination of the heat and the sensations Brittany was causing her led to Santana feeling quite lightheaded.

Eventually, Santana's orgasm came crashing upon her as a cooling wave of pleasure. Seeing Santana come undone made Brittany feel overwhelmingly accomplished. She took a step back and let Santana slide of the pipe. Santana's orgasm had worn her out so much that she dropped to her hands and knees. She gasped for a breath that seem ever more difficult to catch. "B, what the fuck is going on? I can't breathe."

"Worry about that later," she Brittany as she removed her own panties from beneath her skirt. "While your down there you can do me a favor." Santana was completely worn out, but smiled at the sight of Brittany's panties hitting the floor before her. Santana crawled as Brittany led them over to a place near the far wall. Brittany then hiked up her skirt and directed Santana towards her dripping center.

Even though she was exhausted, Santana knew what she had to do. She lunged forward with her tongue and began to lap up all Brittany had to offer. They were beyond the point of teasing are foreplay. Something was happening to them that they could not explain; urging them on and giving them overt feelings of pleasure. Santana drove her tongue into Brittany as far as it would go, and this made Brittany go wild.

Brittany love being in control. She loved the sight of Santana naked on her knees pleasing her. She was feeling so good she couldn't control herself. She thrust her hips up to match the rhythm of Santana's tongue. She needed to find leverage so reached out with her hands to grab hold of anything she could. She found a rather large valve and she unknowingly began turning it to a point that the heater could not handle.

"Santana keep going. I'm so close!" She shouted over the increased noise of the pipes and steam. The water heater was reaching a point of critical mass … and so was Brittany. With one final motion Santana licked the length of Brittany's folds and then gently bared down on the girl's clit with her teeth.

Brittany exploded in pleasure and in some epic twist of fate, the heater beside the girls blew off an insane amount of steam and chemicals. The pipes connected to it shook themselves from the moldings and crashed onto the floor. Even though the girls were tired out from their orgasms, they still could see that they were in a dangerous situation. They rushed to gather up their clothes and they ran for the door.

Coming out to a deserted hallway, Santana put her dress back on, turned to Brittany, and said, "That was intense. It felt weird like I was high or something."

"Getting high on me, huh? I felt awesome being in control. I should punish you more often," replied a giggly Brittany.

"No Brittany, I mean I felt literally high. I think we were getting loopy off the gas in there."

The domineering mistress of sex was gone completely leaving a very scared blonde teenager behind. "We're not gonna die are we? I'm sorry … I was just bored and horny and your tongue was so awesome and I don't know what a boiler room actually does and …"

"Calmed down Brittany. It's probably nothing the janitors can't fixed."

Just then a loud bang came from the other side of the door that shook the entire building. Brittany turned to Santana who now sported a worried expression herself. "What have we done?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

**Next chapter is Finn/Tina.**


	2. A Helping Hand

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), & Others later on.**

**A/N: Ok, wow. I was very flattered by the immense number of alert subscriptions to this story of mine. Thank You. I have to inform you though, as per the original prompt, the primary focus of each chapter will shift to a new couple for every one. If you are reading this just for Brittana, know that their role will be scaled back significantly. However, they are my OTP and will continue to play a small role in the overall narrative of each chapter as it ties the story together. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A Helping Hand – FinnTina**

_McKinley Choir Room – 3:17 PM_

Finn Hudson walked alone in the deserted hallways of McKinley High. He was busy thinking over Mr. Schue's important Glee assignment to prepare for Sectionals. Thinking giving him a headache though. Finn considered himself to be the Glee Club's leader. It would be important for him to come up with a kick ass song to wow everyone. That's all he really cared about nowadays.

Just then he realized a problem. Normally when he had to come up with a kick ass song he'd jam out on his drum set until an idea came to him. The problem was he had to have his snare repaired so he had taken in the drums into be fixed. He was drum-less.

That's how Finn arrived in the choir room. He figured that a drum set sitting unplayed all weekend in school was a waste, so he'd just borrow it for the weekend.

As he began to pack up the kit, Tina Cohen-Chang walked into the room. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was still here. What's up Finn?"

"Not much, just packing up the drumkit to take it home for the weekend. Mine are broken," said Finn, not bothering to look up from his task.

"Won't John get mad at you?" inquired Tina.

"Who?"

"John. You know, the drummer… He's been playing in the band for over 2 years and you never bothered to learn his name?"

"Oh, guess not. Hmmm." replied Finn busy at work. "What are you doing here?" he thought to ask. "You never said."

"Oh right … Have you seen my purse?"

"No. Sorry." Then Finn thought for a moment. Something inside him was telling him to be a leader and not ignore Tina's plight. He was a leader after all right? "I will help you look for it though," Finn said with his best Superman smile.

Tina started giggling. "It's probably right over by the chair I was sitting in during Glee. Thanks anyway though." Sure enough she was right. As she turned to leave something made Finn stop her. "Hey, while you're here do you mind helping carry these out to my car?"

"No problem." Tina nodded. "Let me just take of my sweater. I don't want to wrinkle it or have it get all sweaty."

Finn was about to turn around to pick up a bass drum, but something strange happened. He couldn't take his eyes off Tina. For the first time in his memory, he took notice of what Tina was wearing. Tina was clad in a knit black sweater with sewn on skulls (possibly home made), and she paired this with a ruffly black and red skirt and black stockings. He watched intensely as she stripped the sweater off her body revealing a small red and black striped tank-top.

So many questions were circling inside Finn's mind at that moment. Had Tina always worn that much black? Why did he never notice how black her hair was? When did Tina suddenly get cleavage and why didn't she show it off more? And most importantly, when did Tina get so fucking hot?

Tina had noticed Finn's stare. "What are you looking at?"

That last question in his mind was still dominating his thoughts and for some reason it seemed like a perfectly good idea to ask her for an answer. "When did you get so hot?"

Tina was shocked at Finn's openness. Normally she'd be offended at this type of remark, especially from an arrogant guy like Finn, but now all she wanted to do was take a step closer to him to give him a closeup view. She took at deep breath. "This is how I've always been. You only notice this now?"

Finn stared into Tina's eyes, and they were staring back at him. "I'm an idiot."

"Well we agree on something." They both laughed.

Finn looked down and took sight of Tina's lips. "You lips are so red."

Tina was feeling bold. She garnered some courage from an unknown source and declared, "If you like my lips so much why don't you shut the fuck up and kiss them."

Finn did as he was told. Their lips met. It was if an explosion had gone off. They attacked each other with so much hunger and intensity. Hands were grabbing at clothes. Gasps and moans filled the air.

Since Finn was a very tall person, he had to bend down to reach Tina. And after awhile, kissing Tina has put somewhat of a strain on Finn's back and neck. Tina began to notice some discomfort from Finn, so she stopped their kissing. She wanted to overcome their height difference, so she quickly leapt off her feet into Finn's strong arms. This was a thoughtful gesture, but one Finn was completely unprepared for. With Tina now wrapped around his torso, Finn stumbled backward and crashed into the drumkit. Their were loud noises as the cymbals and snares banged into the floor.

"Sorry. Sorry." Said Tina. Beneath her Finn was in a bit of pain, but he was running on so much adrenaline that he got over it quickly. It also helped that Tina had begun to nibble on his earlobe.

While she continued to do that, she pawed at the hem of Finn's shirt and then began to pull it over his head. At one point his head got stuck, but that problem was fixed quickly.

As they went back to kissing, a now shirtless Finn slowly inched his fingers up underneath Tina's tank-top, exposing plenty of her soft pail skin in its wake. As he worked his way upward, he came to a discovery that almost caused him to shout out in elation. His nemesis, the female bra, was nowhere to be found, saving him the awkwardness of having his gangly inexperienced hands fumble with the clasp. He lifted the rest of the material over Tina's head, and them happily palmed both her breasts.

As Finn began to massage both her breasts, he could feel her nipples begin to harden in his grasp, and for the first time he notice an increasingly hardening body part of his as well. Never had Finn Hudson felt more alive, and the throbbing in his pants was clear evidence of that. Since Tina was straddling him, she noticed his hardness too, so she moved from her position atop him to kneel between his legs. Then Tina undid the fasten of Finn's jeans and lowered the zipper, Finn could feel his heart racing and he felt lightheaded.

Tina then yanked down both Finn's jeans and underwear simultaneously, releasing his hardened member. Finn could feel something began to stir inside of him. This had happened before; it was too soon. But the slightest touch of Tina's hand on Finn's cock caused him to immediately explode in pleasure.

He looked away from Tina and he wanted to go away and hide in shame. However, she forced his eyes back towards her own. She kissed him softly. He spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Tina replied, "I don't care." Finn was skeptical. "I'm happy knowing you got so work up over me." They shared a laugh. "But don't you think for a second that this is over. Your gonna put those big manly hands to use."

Finn nodded. He knew exactly what he had to do. But the floor was not the best place for this. He looked about to room. "Piano" was all he had to say.

Tina bounced over to the Piano bench. Finn then watched as Tina removed her skirt and stockings. As he moved closer, he took note of the skull design on her panties. He loved that she had matched perfectly on this day. He grabbed the elastic with both hands and pulled the panties down Tina's legs.

Finn then kissed his way all the way up her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, her neck, before finally reaching her lips. As their tongues danced between them, Finn took this opportunity to begin to make circles around Tina's throbbing clit with his fingers. Tina wanted more; she needed more. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered in his ear. This was less of a question, more of an order though. Finn ceased his teasing and plunged one of his fingers deep within Tina's wet center.

As Finn added a second finger, Tina became thankful that Finn's skills as a drummer had blessed him with strong dexterous fingers as well as granting him the ability to keep a stable rhythm as he pumped in and out of her. Tina could feel the something building within her. An orgasm quickly overtook her, and Tina leaned back onto the piano causing the keys to play out a discordant tone that droned out the sounds of her wails.

The sight of Tina coming undone before him made Finn surge with joy. Something else was happening to Finn at that sight too, he was getting hard again. He had never had such a quick turn around after cumming too early. Tina notice Finn's returning hardness and with a smile she stated, "Isn't that a miracle."

Tina shoved Finn back down onto the floor. She then reached over above his head to retrieve something … a condom. "Aren't you glad we found my purse?" She tore the wrapper and did all the other necessary preparations. This was totally happening.

Tina positioned herself above Finn's wrapped package and then with a swift movement she came done filling herself with him. Tina rocked up and down on Finn's cock as he thrust upward into her. Finn felt like he was on fire, but in a good way. Tina was very pleased with Finn's size; it'd be incredibly difficult to mess things up with that thing.

They were in the home stretch. Tina and Finn began to pick up the pace of their rocking and thrusting. It wasn't long before Tina had her second orgasm of the afternoon, Finn followed quickly very proud of the fact that he had lasted long enough to see her satisfied first. The pair collapsed into a worn out heap on the choir room floor. Both then passed into a post-sex slumber blissfully unaware that the cause of the desires was a scared pair of girls down the hall …

…

Brittany and Santana examined the remains of what used to be the Boiler Room completely in shock that something like this could have happened. Multiples pipes had become dislodged and there was an unusual scent in the air. Santana quickly figured out that the damage to school property was the least of their current worries. That smell was definitely gas.

"Brittany … I think we caused a gas leak."

"What does that mean? Is that bad?"

"If the gas got into the air vents then, yes, it is really bad. People all over the school could be getting messed up by the gas. You never know what could happen when people get that way."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Do you know anything about ventilation or heating? Do you have a monkey wrench hidden in your bra?" Brittany shook her head no. "Then we're gonna need to get some help."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Next Chapter Preview: 2 adults ;)**


	3. Who You Gonna Call?

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), Will/Holly (Chapter 3).**

**A/n: So here's Chapter 3. Thank you all for you continued reading, reviewing, and subscribing. I should explain something though. I wrote half of this on Sunday night. Then I checked my tumblr page and saw that Brittana/Heya had kissed on stage. Then I flailed about for a good 26 hours before finishing this chapter. So if it's a little disjointed, that's why. Who cares though ... THEY FUCKING KISSED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Who You Gonna Call? – WillHolly**

_Teacher's Lounge - 3:25 PM_

Will Schuester sat alone in a deserted Teacher's Lounge grading papers. All he needed to do was grade these last few exams and he'd be home free for the weekend. Since Will became mentor to the Glee Club two years earlier, his day-job as a Spanish teacher was beginning to feel mundane and boring. He lived for that excitement he got to share with the Glee kids.

But even now, Glee wasn't pleasuring Will Schuester the way it normally was. Everyone was stressed out for the upcoming Sectional. As Will decided to be generous and give the last remaining student a B+, he thought back to all the devices he had used in the past to reinvigorate the students so they wouldn't self-destruct. One thing stuck in his mind: Holly Holliday.

It was true, Holly Holliday, McKinley's favorite Substitute teacher, always brought with her a spirit unmatched by any other whenever she paid a visit to the New Directions. A visit from her was just what Will and the kids needed to forget the stress of Sectionals and just have fun for once.

The catch was that things between Will and Holly were icy since last year. She chose to leave rather than see herself lose him to Emma. Will suppressed the past within his mind and thought to himself, "what happened between Holly and I romantically doesn't matter; the children are all that matter."

The next thing Will knew he had picked up his cellphone and dialed the familiar number of Holly Holliday. The phone rang four times before she finally picked up.

"Ahoy-Ahoy! This is Holly Holliday!" she said in a warm and happy voice. "What can I do for you _Unknown Caller_?"

"Holly! It's Will, Will Schuester, … and Wait. Did you delete my number from your phone?"

"Will!" She sounded shocked and a bit annoyed now. "Shit, this is quite awkward. Yes, Will, I did delete you from my phone, but that is typically what one does after a break up."

Will was starting to think that this was a bad idea. "No your right. I feel embarrassed. I should hang up…"

"No wait Will," she interrupted. "Just tell me what you wanted. Is this about us?"

"Actually it isn't." Will pleaded his case to the best of his ability. "It's about my Glee kids. You see we're preparing for Sectionals again, and I just remember how much fun they had with you all those times last year. I was thinking if you came in and did a couple songs with us it might give them a second wind they need to go into Sectionals on a good note."

"Well I don't have anything lined up for the next few weeks, and I did make plenty of friends last year: Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and the rest. I just don't know if things can be like they once were, especially after how things ended."

"If this is about Emma, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Things have changed. I spent too much time last year thinking about myself and my love life that the kids suffered as a result. This year I'm 100% devote to New Directions…"

It had taken a lot of soul searching to figure that out. It was making him sick to his stomach thinking about how horrible things went last year. Or was there another cause for that? Will began to feel funny all of a sudden. His head began to throb and his eyelids became heavy. What was happening to him?

He coughed briefly, alerting Holly of something wrong. "Are you okay Will you just drifted of at the end of that last sentence. Is something wrong?"

Something was different now. Before when they were talking, there was awkwardness brought on by the electronic devices separating them. Now it felt like she was in the room sitting right next to him. For a second there it was almost as if he saw her there in the room too. Will brought his hand to his brow and wiped away a new layer of sweat that had accumulated there. He then rubbed at his eyes trying to regain sight that wasn't so blurry.

"Will are you still there?" she asked through the phone. He had forgotten how sexy her voice was.

"What are you wearing right now?" … Shit. Did he really just ask her that?

"William, I don't think this is appropriate…"

"Holly I'm sorry for everything that happened last year. I mean it. Letting you leave was a horrible mistake. Talking to you now … it's bringing back so many feelings. I just can't contain it anymore. I need you Holly."

For once in her life, Holly Holliday didn't know what to do. She didn't have a witty one liner or a piece of sage wisdom. She had no idea what had caused this outpouring of emotion from Will, but she had to admit, she liked his forcefulness. So she answered him. "Well Will, it just so happens that your phonecall interrupted my bath/relaxation time. So to answer the question you asked before… I'm currently wearing nothing but bubbles." She was awesome like that.

"That is so hot," Will actually blushed at that revelation. He could see it in his mind. He imagined a dimly lit bathroom, a white porcelain tub surround by candles. Holly seated inside the water with her long blonde hair tied up above her head. The bubbles all foamy and fluffy on top of the water that was just high enough to delicately cover the curves of her breasts. "Tell me more," he pleaded.

"Oh no," she said. "It your turn now. Where are you?"

"I am currently in the abandoned Teacher's Longue … all … alone."

"Wow, that's daring. That's a public place. I'm impressed Will Schuester."

"I don't know what's come over me." That was not exaggeration. He really had no idea.

"Now how's about you take your pants off and start touching yourself," Holly said quite bluntly.

"That's quite a tall order."

"Hey, I just complimented you for being daring; don't make me regret that. Plus in case you forgot, I'm currently naked in my bathtub. As long as you are fully clothed, that's unfair to me. Honestly Will, have you ever had Phone Sex before?"

"Have you?"

"That's a story for another day. Now are you pants still on?"

He removed his dress slacks and his boxers. Then he moved the cellphone to his less dominant hand, so the other could be freed up to begin working on his hardened shaft. He licked his palm and start to rub gently, awaiting further instruction.

Holly too went to work. She began to massage her own breasts and delicately playing with her nipples. Holly Holliday was no stranger to her own body, she knew all the right spots on her body that men (and women) had failed to locate. Before venturing any lower she felt the need to include Will again.

"So if you were here with me in the bathtub … what would you be doing?"

"I'd kiss you, touch you."

"That's right. It all starts with a touch. What then?"

"I'd move from your lips to your neck. I'd leave hickeys that would last for days and days so everyone would know you were mine."

Holly was thoroughly impressed. Maybe she had misjudged Will. She was getting extremely hot. She started to rub at her clit, and this brought about a moan. Will noticed of course, and this made him harder. Holly pressed for more, "What would you do next?"

"I'd rub my hands up and down your smooth thighs, getting closer to you each time, teasing you just enough so that you'd be ready for me."

"Ready for what? Would you fuck me William?"

"Not yet … that'll come later. I'd make it all about you. I'd get you off with my hands first."

"How selfless of you," replied Holly as she began to tease her own entrance, imagining those fingers were Will's and not her own.

"I'd go slowly at first. Not too many fingers, not too fast. Just enough to leave you wanting more."

Holly alternated between rubbing at her entrance and her clit. She was desperate with need now. Waiting for the go ahead to take that next wonderful step. "Will, I need you. I want you now. I'm ready."

"Okay, now I'd fuck you … hard. Pounding into you so hard you'd scream." Holly rammed two fingers into herself, wishing that they were Will's cock.

"Oh Will, I'm close. This is amazing."

"I'm right there with you Holly. It's almost time."

"No now, it's coming. Let's go together." Holly gasped out as she pinched hard on her clit. Then that's all it took. She was gone. She felt her whole body clench and then explode. She was lucky she didn't drop the phone into the soapy water.

Will took a few finals powerful strokes, and he too found release. "Oh Holly!" Then he collapsed into a tired heap, but he accidentally banged his head on the cafeteria table. It knocked him out cold.

Holly was blissfully unaware any of this had transpired though. She merely brought her lips to the receiver of her phone and said simply, "thanks Will, I'll see you in 2 weeks." Then she hung up, and sunk lower into the waters of the bathtub now completely relaxed…

…

Santana turned to Brittany and asked, "Do you have your phone with you?"

"I think I left it in there." She said with a frown. "Maybe there's a chance it didn't get exploded!"

"No. I don't want to risk going back in there. It's too dangerous." Santana had just gotten Brittany. She didn't want to risk losing her. "Come on, we lucked out. I think I left mine in my locker. But we'll have to go quickly."

Santana extended her pinky to her girlfriend. They could have probably held hands, but there was something about linking pinkies that made both of them feel inherently safer in each other's company.

They ran up the stairs to the Senior hallway and found Santana's phone. Santana only knew one person she could call at this point. She dialed the number and waited patiently for the person on the other end to pick up while Brittany looked on nervously.

"Hello, you've reached the deathbed of Kurt Hummel. Please send all floral arrangements via UPS rather than the state postal service."

"Kurt! Get your flu-infected ass out of bed and get to school now! Oh, and bring your father's tool box."

Kurt groaned and perked up skeptically. "Santana what is this about?"

"Uh, Britt and I might have caused a bit of a gas leak, that might be flooding the whole school with funky chemicals. And right now, since you weren't here when it happened, you're the only person I'm sure we can trust."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued!<strong>

**Chapter 4 Hint: Teacher/Student. ={)**


	4. Dream Big, Work Hard

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), Will/Holly (Chapter 3), Puck/Bieste (Chapter 4).**

**A/N: This update is late, I know. The reason was because it was very unsettling to write. I gonna apologize in advance for this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Dream Big, Work Hard – PuckBieste**

_Boys' Locker Room – 3:30 PM_

Noah Puckerman could not care less about this latest Glee assignment from Mr. Schuester. The only ones he really cared about were the ones that resulted in him getting some type of action. In his opinion, this one would not lead to anything spectacular, so instead of slaving away on his guitar, he'd spend some time lifting weights.

Puck had started to really enjoy the time to himself in the weight room. School sucked as always, and being a member of two surprisingly competitive extracurricular teams was causing him a lot of stress. When he'd lift, that was his "Puck Time." Nothing would stand in the way of that.

He got into position and went to work. He started off small, to warm himself up. He didn't want to pull something, and miss a game. Bieste and the team would never let him live it down.

Just as he was about to up the weight load, Coach Bieste walked in. "Oh hey, Puckerman. I didn't expect anybody to still be here. Don't let me bother you. I was just gonna get things in here cleaned up before the weekend."

"No that's cool, Coach." He tried to hide his disappointment. It's not Coach Bieste that was the problem. Honestly, it wasn't. But, he'd be pissed at anyone who interrupted "Puck Time."

"What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't Will be preparing you guys for Sectionals?"

"Whenever we're all together, we fight. He told us to go off on our own and come up with ideas." Could she seriously not tell that he didn't want to be heaving this conversation?

"I appreciate your commitment to your physique considering how it'll benefit the team, but don't you think you should actually spend some time doing what Will asked you? Will and I promised one another that Glee and Football would be equal partners for those on both teams."

"What's with the lecturing, Coach?" He huffed. "Can't you tell that I'm not in the mood?"

Bieste slammed down the clipboard she was holding. Puck was startled enough to stop lifting and sit up. "I don't like you tone Puckerman."

"That's just great. First my "Puck Time" is ruined, and now my coach is gonna punish me for something that was her fault in the first place."

Bieste grabbed on Puck's shirt and yanked him onto his feet to look her in the eye. "Puckerman, I am your superior. I can reprimand you whenever I see fit for whatever reason I see fit. Is that clear?"

"Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want!"

"Oh now you curse at me?"

"God damn it. I don't fucking care. It's the weekend. I can say whatever the fuck I want!" Puck felt like his blood was boiling. Coach Bieste had murder in her eyes. Neither was sure who would back down first.

Coach Bieste noticed that Puck had clenched his hands into a fist. Puck noticed that she noticed this. "Were you thinking of taking a swing at me?" She asked.

The thought had crossed his mind, but he stopped himself. He wasn't quite sure why, but he shrugged her off and turned away.

"So know the fight's out of you, huh? What happened?"

"I don't hit women!" Where the heck did that come from, Puck wondered.

Coach Bieste seemed equally surprised at Puck's words. "Well … that's admirable. I guess."

"I'm sorry about the back talk." Wait, now he was apologizing? "Can I get back to lifting?"

"Sure." Coach Bieste was about to leave until something made her stop. "It's dangerous to lift by yourself. I'd be a bad coach if I let you go without a spotter," said the coach as she turned back to Puck. She was surprised to discover that Puck had removed his shirt. Ogling the physical appearance of one of her players was strictly forbidden. Yet, that statute was the last thing on the coach's mind.

Puck had added on 25 pounds of additional weight, and retaken his position on the bench. Coach Bieste took the watchful position above his head as he began to lift the weighted bar up and down.

Puck tried to keep his concentration on the task at his hand, but his mind kept wandering. He thought about how stressed he had been. He never used to have this much stress. He tried to imagine the last time he was completely and truly relaxed. It was probably before Quinn and the baby, back when he was sleeping with MILFs on a regular basis. MILFs were nice because they'd be experienced and they'd want to all the freaky things they were afraid to ask their husbands to do. Those were the days. Then he thought that Coach Bieste was like MILF except she didn't have kids, or a husband, or probably any experience. He was confused as to what made his mind jump from sex to Coach Bieste, but he didn't have time to dwell on that now. He figured he had reached 50 lifts so he placed the bar back in the holder and sat up.

"Good job Puck. I'm impressed." That was an understatement. Coach Bieste could not believe how easily he dealt with that heavily load. It did things to her insides that she had never felt before.

"Thanks coach." Then they had an awkward silence where they just stared at each other for about a minute. Then he decided to add more weight. They retook their positions and he began again. It was much more difficult, but he didn't want to appear weak, so he said nothing.

All of a sudden, Coach Bieste moved around to the other side of the bench. Then without warning, she placed one of her hands onto his chest to toy with his six-pack. Puck gave no objections; on the contrary he wanted her to go further.

All she said after this was, "Whatever happens, don't stop lifting." He nodded in silent agreement.

Coach Bieste gazed upon Puck's body and noticed the shine of sweat that had formed there from the workout. She knew this was a bit wrong, but she did not care. Finally, she brought her lips down to kiss his chest.

Puck labored onwards lifting the bar up and down. He began to feel the lips on his chest travel lower and lower. Then suddenly his workout shorts were gone. Being naked in the Locker Room was not that unusual, but this was the first time his nudity had such a sexual context. Puck made every attempt to block out the world around him. He tried to only think about the weighted bar in his grasp and not think about the lips of his female football coach as they wrapped around his dick.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He could think of several reasons why it should absolutely not be happening, but it was. He was getting a blow-job from Coach Bieste. She was doing that badly actually. It was awkward in some places, like she had trouble finding a decent rhythm, his cock was exactly complaining though.

As the pace of her sucking eventually quickened, he felt the need to pick up the pace of his lifting even though it was extremely difficult to do so. He had lost count of how many lifts he had done. All he could think about was the throbbing of his cock as she sucked on it. His chest was pounding from both the workout and the anticipation of his release.

When he finally came, he could no longer keep the bar in the air. His arms turned to jelly and he lowered it awkwardly onto his chest. This was a bad idea. He called out to her looking for assistance. "Coach! Coach!"

"Call me Shannon," was all he heard in reply.

"No Coach, help! It's choking me."

She realized he wasn't trying to be sexy, and was in fact in pain. "Shit, I got you." She lifted the bar off his body and placed it back in the holder. Puck gasped for breath. This was certainly and odd afternoon.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You welcome Puckerman. Now rest." She exited the Locker Room leaving the naked boy behind to contemplate both his orgasm and his near death experience.

That is just what he did as he drifted off to sleep.

….

"Okay Santana, calmly explain to me what happened, and why you need me to help." Kurt Hummel had a right to be confused by the oddness of the task presented to him afterall.

"Okay so, Britts and I were having some kinky sex in the Boiler Room at school, and it was fucking amazing sex, but that isn't important. So while we were in there we turned some knobs and valves we shouldn't have and we knocked a couple of pipes loose. Then the whole thing kinda exploded."

"That's unusual."

"Well duh, anyway we need you to grab some heavy-duty tools from your Dad's shop so you can come and fix it. You were here when it happened so you won't be as affected as the rest of us."

"Affected? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it like this … even though I'm on the phone with you, and I'm aware that there's a good chance I could suffocate or get caught in another explosion, all I can seem to think about is how badly I want my girlfriend to be inside of me again."

Kurt then heard the sounds of giggling and kissing and felt that this would be the proper time to end this conversation, "Sit tight girls. I will be there as soon as possible." Then he hung up. It'd be a race against time to save the school.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Next Chapter Preview: Some more girl-on-girl.**


	5. Discipline

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), Will/Holly (Chapter 3), Puck/Bieste (Chapter 4), Sue/Emma (Chapter 5), and Others Later On.**

**A/N: I once again had difficulty writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Discipline – SueEmma**

_Office of the Cheerios Head Coach – 3:37 PM_

"Dear Journal,

The current school year so far has been a colossal disappointment. My attempts this year to erase the shame of my Nationals debacle have been mostly met with failure. This has led me to have a great amount of anger. Nothing I can do seems to quell the overwhelming anger I feel deep within the bowels of my spirit: anger towards Will Schuester and his ragtag bunch of misfits.

I know what you are thinking, journal. Hadn't I grown tired of tormenting that pathetic club? Hadn't I offered up a truce following the death of my beloved sister? Well journal, you are not wrong. However through my Orwellian tactics, I have erased all the evidence of those conversations ever occurring.

I feel as though any moment I may snap. Cracks in my resolve have already started to form. Three days ago I chased away a group of money-hungry girl scouts away from my doorstep with a golf club. No way was I going to let them get me addicted to those cookies. Then just yesterday I'm came across a mime in the city square …"

"Sue, can I talk to you for a moment?" came the high pitched squeak of Emma Pillsbury that shook Sue Sylvester from her daily contemplation.

"I'm busy, Enema."

"If I could just have a small second of your time…"

"This entire exchange has already surpassed seven seconds in duration. I can't afford to waste anymore time."

Emma was persistent. "Sue Sylvester, listen to me!" Sue was shocked to hear the red-headed woman raise her voice to her. "This whole superiority complex, tyrannical tirade, or whatever it is you do needs to stop. Any person with any shred of a human personality would have seen an obvious failure after two years. It's gotten really boring and repetitive. Glee Club is not going to go away, and even if it did go away, they would fight to have it back, because Glee is important to them. It allows them to build interactions with people whom they might never have met in another club. Just because the Cheerios are a shell of what they used to be, and Glee club is stronger than ever doesn't mean you can try and find a fault where there isn't one. And just because you weren't loved enough as a child doesn't give you the right to try and take away something these kids love. I think that everything that happened last year to continue to try and destroy Glee is just plain wrong. Oh and my name is EMMA, not Enema, not Irma, not Alma, EMMA!"

Emma took several deep breaths waiting for a reply. After her lengthy speech her skin had turned almost the same shade of red as her hair.

"Are you proud of yourself?" said Sue finally.

"Maybe a little."

Sue thought some more for a few moments. Then removing her glasses, she raised her hand and beckoned, "Come closer."

Emma took a few cautious steps forward wondering why Sue had such a calm look on her face.

"Even closer."

Emma was even more confused as to what was going on. Still she stepped even closer. She went as far as she could; the tips of her feet against the wood on the front of Sue's desk. Sue then look up at the other woman with a face completely void of all emotion.

Then out of nowhere Sue lunged forward and grabbed hold of Emma's wrist. Emma tried to struggle but Sue was surprisingly strong. "I don't like to be touched," was all Emma could think to say.

"I know that," replied Sue. "But in life we constantly are forced to deal with the things we dislike."

Sue's physical metaphor was not complete. With her free hand she reached into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Sue then slapped one end around Emma's wrist that she had trapped in her other hand. The other side of the cuffs was looped around the handle of the main drawer of the desk. Emma was not going anywhere.

The act of being handcuffed to the desk had forced Emma into an uncomfortable body position. Her whole torso was bent forward, and her face was mere inches away from the surface of the wooden desk. Even though she still had one hand free, she could do nothing.

Sue stood from her seat behind the desk and began to move about the room. "You know, I was greatly offended by what you said Ms Pillsbury. Contrary to popular belief, I do have real human emotions. My human emotions have caused me to have an emotional reaction to your words."

"But why am I handcuffed to the desk?"

"I'll explain that soon enough." Sue paced back and forth outside of Emma's line of sight. "Am I right in assuming that your mental disorder has made you fearful of sexual intercourse?" Emma gasped in shocked. "I thought so. Sex is a driving force in everyone's life, whether they admit it or not. In some ways I envy you. To be so fearful of intimacy in the way you are would provide one a wealth of free time to spend on other endeavors. To achieve something similar in my own life I have had to compartmentalize my libido refrain from all acts of intimacy outside of attending a cloak and dagger orgy once every year. Different things work for different people though. So to summarize, you'd be less annoying if you were getting laid on a regular basis." Emma had started to fidget nervously and almost whimper. Sue noticed this and began again. "Oh calm down, I'm no rapist. However, my orgy experience has taught me a lesson in discipline and punishment."

Sue went into to her closet and retrieved an item that Emma could not see. "For a brief time in my youth, I attended Saint Elizabeth's School for Girls in Northwestern Ohio. The principal of that institution was a nun named Sister Agatha, and when a girl was sent to her office to be taught a lesson, she had a habit of striking you on the knuckles with a wooden ruler." Sue produced an object from behind her back that was as described in the anecdote. Sue then took a position behind Emma and said, "You need to be taught a lesson. You need to respect Sue Sylvester."

Just then Sue struck Emma on the behind with that wooden ruler. Emma gasped at the sensation of pain. Sue then wound up and struck Emma for a second time, hitting almost the same spot.

After five strikes or so, Emma tried to anticipate the hit and prepare her body to limit the pain. Then an interesting thin occurred. When Emma tried to prepare herself for the next strike, she pressed her whole body into the wood of the desk, and when the ruler next made contact, her lower half bumped directly into the lip of the desk, and Emma felt a reaction that was not entirely pain. When it happened the second time, she felt a twinge of warmth from her nether regions. It seems as though in her attempts to reposition her body to reduce the pain, the desk was now making contact with her clitoris, so that every strike of the ruler send a small jolt of pleasure into her body.

By the 15th hit of the ruler, Emma was becoming very vocal. Her moans were mixtures of pain and pleasure. For the first time in her life, she became aware of a burning desire deep within her that she needed to satisfy. She started to knowingly grind into the hard wooden desk in front of her, trying to find any way possible of using the situation to her advantage.

By the 20th strike the pace began to pick up. Emma didn't mind, she was actually hoping for it. She wanted them to be both faster and harder. She furiously rubbed her body up and down against the desk anticipating the next strike and trying to time it perfectly to get her clit in the right place at the right time.

She had honestly lost count by the time her first ever orgasm reached her. Nothing else in the world mattered at that point; Not Sue, Not the Glee Club, not the germs on this wooden table her face was pressed against. As the pleasure ripped through her she felt alone in the universe, and with that came peace of mind.

Sue had some awareness of what had occurred. She said nothing though. She merely retrieved the handcuff key from its hiding place and released Emma from her imprisonment. Then she put down the ruler and exited her office.

Emma, completely dazed, remained in her exact same position against the desk trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

…

Kurt Hummel pressed his foot into the accelerator of his car. His head was pounding, his sinuses were congested, and his whole body ached, but he had to ignore all of that. Santana and Brittany needed him. The whole school needed him.

As he was contemplating his own heroism, he failed to notice the giant sign that said STOP. Unfortunately for him, the police were watching that intersection that afternoon. Kurt was greatly displeased to see the red and blue lights in his rearview mirror. As he pulled over, he secretly hoped that this would get over with quickly. His spirits were raised slightly upon the realization that the cop was female. In his experience, women loved cute gay boys; this would be simple.

"Hello Officer! How are you today?"

The cop stared back at him from behind dark sunglasses. "You ran that stop sign."

"Oh silly me. These things happen. Can't you understand that it was an accident? I promise to be more careful next time…"

"No. You will be ticketed and expected to pay the fine." She handed him the slip of paper. "Remember to abide by ALL traffic laws. Hope this experience teaches you a lesson."

The cop depart and then Kurt grumbled to himself, "Santana could have gotten away with a warning…"

…

"Do you think they'll punish us if they find out what happened?" Brittany asked her girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? Who's 'they'?"

"I don't know. Figgins? The government? Our parents?" answered Brittany. "I just don't want to go to prison Santana. My mom and dad made me watch an after-show special about women's prisons, and apparently they use cute blonde girls as currency!"

"B, you need to calm down," said Santana comfortingly. "As soon as Kurt gets here we'll be able to fix this. And even if they send you to prison, they'd have to send me too, so I'll make sure that no one uses you as currency."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, you can be my prison wife." The two girls laughed amongst themselves. "Hey, I love you. Don't be afraid." Santana leant forward and captured Brittany into a heartfelt kiss. Then they just sat there in front of the lockers and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Next Chapter- A Threesome.**


	6. Persistence of Vision

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), Will/Holly (Chapter 3), Puck/Bieste (Chapter 4), Sue/Emma (Chapter 5), Lauren/Mercedes/Artie (Chapter 6).**

**A/N: I took a bit of a long break from writing (summer spoilers messed with my head and I was busy going back to school). Yet seeing as how people kept subscribing and favoriting helped. I'm gonna try really hard to make updates quicker and more consistent for the remaining chapters. Let me preface this chapter by saying, as a Brittana shipper I hate Artie and most of you probably do as well, but I hope his role in this story will not disappoint.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Persistence of Vision – LaurenMercedes/Artie**

_Audio/Visual Lab – 3:47 PM_

Three students sat around desk with their eyes fixed upon a solitary laptop. They watched as the film concluded, _"Thank you all for watching. I'm Mercedes Jones, and I hope you consider me for your University Music program."_

"And then we fade out to black, and that's the end" said the bespectacled Artie Abrams. "Ta-da! It is finished."

"Do you all think I shoulda said anything else on the end, like 'Have a Nice Day' or something like that?" asked Mercedes.

"No the way you ended it is fine, too many pleasantries make you look desperate," assert Lauren Zizes, "It's good the way it is. You let your singing be the distinguishing feature."

"You guys I can't thank you enough for helping me put together this video portfolio. It could really help towards getting a music scholarship for college. I would've been lost without the Master Director and the Mistress of Sound back me up!"

"No problemo girl!" said Artie in his best attempt at sounding ghetto. "You know we always back up our friends."

"You're just lucky Artie and I are doing this for free" added Lauren.

As the two were about to get up and leave Mercedes stopped them. "Wait you guys. I want to watch it again. I'm still not sure."

"What could possibly be wrong with it?"

"I just feel like it's missing something. I don't know what it is. I just feel it." Mercedes pleaded with them to stay, and soon they relented. After re-watching the short video, she was still equally confused.

"I don't think anything is wrong with it, Mercedes" said Artie.

"Really? I guess it's alright…"

"No, she's right," interrupted Lauren. "It is missing something." Mercedes and Artie looked back to Lauren and waited to hear what she had to say. "What it needs is more sex appeal."

Mercedes burst out into laughter. "Sex appeal? Me? Zizes, you are crazy, girl."

"No, I'm serious. With the right amount of sex appeal you can command an entire room and get people to do anything you want them to. This video you made is too wholesome, too boring. Mercedes, I know you can find in within yourself somewhere, I see it when you sing sometimes."

"You really think colleges will take more notice of me if I try to be sexier?" Mercedes saw as Lauren nodded. Artie too seemed to be in agreement. "Let's do it then!"

"Okay Artie, get the camera, we need to start practicing. We'll tape you so you can watch yourself back and see your faults," Lauren seemed oddly prepared for something like this, but neither Artie nor Mercedes thought to question it for some strange reason. Artie finished setting up the camera while Lauren started to make adjustments to Mercedes's clothes and hair.

"Okay girls. The camera is rolling."

"First thing you need to do is to take advantage of your boobs. Boobs are a woman's greatest weapons. Men are powerless to stop them. Isn't that right Artie?"

"Hell yes!" Normally Artie would find it awkward when women would engage in frank discussion about their boobs in his presence, but that feeling was entirely absent now.

"Girls like us who, you know, have more boobs to work with SHOULD have more power, but we don't take advantage of it! So here stand this way." Lauren put her hands on Mercedes's body, posing it in the sexiest, most revealing posture.

"Awwwww YEEAAAAH! Work it girl!"

"Shut up Artie."

"Sorry."

"Next we have to work on your eyes. Eyes are powerful weapons too."

"Why does everything have to be a weapon?" asked Mercedes.

"Because sex is like war," responded Lauren. "Total victory would mean being able to seduce a mate without words, just looks and eye contact. Now give the camera your best bedrooms eyes."

Mercedes attempted a sexy look, but Lauren was not satisfied. "No you're not doing it right!"

"Sorry, it's just that it feels weird trying to seduce a camera, and I still don't know what you're trying to get me to do."

"Fine then just forget the camera. Look into my eyes." Lauren shifted Mercedes's body closer to her own. "Seduce me."

Mercedes stared deeply into Lauren's eyes. She tried everything she could think of: Every pout, every wink, every eyebrow raise.

"No." Mercedes was beginning to lose hope. "Watch me." Lauren removed her eyeglasses. "Pay attention and learn." Then she stared at Mercedes in such a way that Mercedes almost shiver. She felt odd, and she began to take notice of how close her body was to the other girl's.

But suddenly, Lauren's lips were kissing hers. It was a new and interesting experience for Mercedes Jones. She had never been kissed by another female before, although her friendship with Brittany and Santana had made her wonder. She didn't know the first thing about lesbian sex, and she was to embarrassed to ask. Luckily for Mercedes, Lauren seemed to feel no embarrassment about this encounter at all, in fact it was Lauren's boldness that was the primary reason did not put a stop to it from the beginning.

Concluding their epic first kiss, all Mercedes could think to say was "Wow."

Lauren didn't say anything though, it was like all her thoughts had been replaced, and her sole purpose in life was making Mercedes believe that they both could be powerful sexy women. She grasped at Mercedes's blouse and unbuttoned several more buttons exposing more of her ample bosom.

As this lovefest of kissing and groping was occurring between the two girls, they had seemingly forgotten about Artie being in the room. He didn't really mind, obviously this was the most exciting thing her had ever been witness to. He eyed the camera still sitting on the tripod, the little red light still illuminated, and he chuckled silently to himself. Artie had watch copious amounts of pornography in his many years on planet Earth. Now here he was basically becoming the director for his own private porno flick.

He clicked the zoom button to better capture the heated kisses Lauren and Mercedes were sharing in front of him. Mercedes seemed like she was really enjoying herself. Lauren had sat her down in the office chair and was setting out to undo the buttons of Mercedes's jeans. When Lauren's hand disappeared beneath the other girl's underwear, Mercedes cried out in shock and pleasure.

As much as Mercedes was enjoying it at this point, Artie was enjoying himself just as much. He didn't need any feeling below his waist to know that he had an erection. From across the room he watched as Lauren made Mercedes's eyes flutter in ecstasy before she silenced her moaning with a well timed kiss.

After Mercedes regained some composure, she turned to Lauren and said, "that was an eye opening lesson. I didn't know you were so … wise."

"I'm full of surprises," Lauren answered. Then both girls started giggling to themselves. Turning to look at the third person in the room, Lauren said, "divas always perform better for an audience. Wouldn't you agree Artie?"

Mercedes turned in shock. "Artie? You're still here? My God, I'm so embarrassed."

"No it's perfect," stated Lauren. "Now that I've shown you how powerfully sexy women like us can be, I want you to use everything you've learnt in order to seduce Artie over here."

"What?" said Artie and Mercedes in unison.

"Do it. I have faith in you. Remember, you are a strong beautiful woman."

Mercedes stood up from her seat and sashayed over to him in his wheelchair. Artie was very excited as he eagerly waited to see what Mercedes had to offer him. She proceeded to straddle his seated form and then run her hands through his hair as she grinded his lap. Lauren looked on in amazement as Mercedes got into her impromptu lapdance for Artie.

Mercedes then got back on her feet before turning around to shake her ass in Artie's face. Artie felt bold and he slapped her behind exclaiming, "Yeah bitch, back that thing up!"

He shouldn't have done that.

Mercedes stopped dancing. Lauren gasped in shock unable to look away. Artie grew increasingly confused. Mercedes then ball her fists and punched Artie hard in the face. "I AM A BEAUTIFUL, POWERFUL WOMAN, AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!"

The force of the punch caused Artie to fall backwards and tip his chair over. Artie clutched his now bloodied nose in pain, "Motherfucker! Son of a bitch," he screamed as Lauren ran to hold Mercedes back before she did any more damage.

Just before he passed out, Artie could have sworn her heard Mercedes shouting "R-E-S-P-E-C-T!"

…

In the parking lot of McKinley High, Kurt Hummel jumped from his SUV holding tight to his father's toolbox. He didn't want to be here, but he owed it to Brittany and Santana. So even though he was still suffering from the flu and he had neglected to put on a sensible furnace-repairing-outfit, he ran as fast as he could to through the main doors of the school.

The school seemed to be completely deserted, but he definitely smelled gas in the air. Santana had not been exaggerating; it was all over the school. Kurt had come prepared for every possibility, so he removed the cravat from around his neck, and placed it over his nose and mouth as a makeshift gasmask.

He then began to search the school for Brittany and Santana. He thought he had heard one of them mention their lockers, so he decided to head there first.

Turning the corner to the hallway where their lockers were located, he was shocked to see Brittany seated on the ground arching her back into the wall of metal. His eyes traveled lower and he could see that, of course, Santana was somewhere underneath Brittany's billowy skirt. Seeing this, he threw his free hand over his eyes and said a few choices words his father would not be proud of him for saying.

Brittany heard this and opened her eyes, "Oh hey Kurt! You're finally here! YAY! We didn't know when you'd be coming."

"Clearly someone here is coming…"

"Oh this," referring to the girl between her legs, "we just bored waiting for you."

"So you started to have SEX in the middle of the HALLWAY?"

Santana move her head out from under Brittany's skirt, "Yeah and this ain't no three way, so kindly get out of here"

"Look what you did Kurt, you made Santana stop!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. For a second he considered letting everyone die.

Santana noticed the toolbox Kurt hand in his hand, and promptly snapped out of her haze. "Shit, the gas leak, sorry … Let's go!"

Finally the three of them started to make their way back down to the boiler room. They didn't know how much damage they caused; all they knew was that they had a short time left before they wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Quinn &amp; … you'll see. (Faster updates, I promise)<strong>


	7. The Bodies in the Library

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), Will/Holly (Chapter 3), Puck/Bieste (Chapter 4), Sue/Emma (Chapter 5), Lauren/Mercedes/Artie (Chapter 6), Quinn/Mike (Chapter 7). **

**A/N: I'm gonna stop making promises about speedy updates. And sorry, no Faberry in this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The Bodies in the Library – QuinnMike**

_Library Stacks – 3:55 PM_

"How do you alphabetize abbreviations?" Quinn Fabray muttered to herself as she stood before the wall of books. "Is '_Mr.'_ M-I or M-R?"

She tried to find a way to mark off the two most probable locations and return to this particular book after further clarification, but as she attempted to do that the books of the M shelf started to topple over. She had the choice of either watching the domino fall of the books or dropping the other five books she currently had in her grasp to free up her hands to stop it. Somehow, both those outcomes ended up happening, leaving Quinn with a pile of disorganized books at her feet and a mess on the shelf in front of her.

"Shit" was all she could manage to say. It was just another thing in the long list of things Quinn had allowed to get screwed up in her life. The worst part was that it was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon and she was still at school … in the library of all places. If things were any more stressful for her she might just start to cry right here.

"What happened here?" came a questioning voice from behind her. It was surprisingly Mike Chang.

Quinn answered, "It's nothing. I have in under control." She said as she dropped to her knees to start picking the books up. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"It doesn't look like it. Here let me help you," he said with a cute smile. He knelt down beside her and began to sift through the pile of books along with her. "I don't usually see you in the Library, Quinn. What's with all the books? Don't get me wrong, a good book beats Wikipedia any day of the week, but you're not the type I thought would be cooped up with books on a Friday afternoon…"

"Are you calling me a ditz?" interrupted Quinn.

"What? No!" defended Mike. "I was just trying to make small talk. Sorry."

Quinn mentally scolded herself for snapping at Mike when all he was trying to do was be nice to her. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out because I need sources for my Civics paper that's due on Monday. You should know, Mike, you're in that class."

"Oh that … I finished it a week and a half ago" Mike mumbled to himself shyly.

"I should have known. That's … typical."

"Is that an Asian joke?"

"No it's typical that the nice, quiet guy is the one who can play a varsity sport, be a top-notch dancer in Glee club, have an awesome body, and get straight A's in every class, while I get forced into being the bitch and I procrastinate on all my homework and get pregnant." Quinn looked back over to Mike through her now tear-filled eyes and was slightly thankful that her little outburst had not scared him off.

"Quinn, if those things are bothering you that much, you should talk about it with a friend, don't try and keep it bottled up." Mike reached out and touched her shoulder. "I am your friend, Quinn, if you need me to be. I can start by giving you a few hints on that paper if you want."

"Thanks Mike," said Quinn with a smile again. "Let's clean up these books first though."

As they both started to place the books back on the shelf, Quinn realized that after this incident she is pretty sure now every member of the Glee club has seen her cry. She looked over at Mike to jokingly tell him this and possibly break some of the tension, but the words got caught in her throat suddenly. The sight before her was Mike stretching out to put a book away on the topmost shelf so that the bottom of his t-shirt had lifted up and exposed the bottom of his torso. Quinn almost audibly gasped, because she had heard the rumors, but now she knew for a fact that the wonder of Mike Chang's abs was no myth. She felt herself starting to blush and she turned her back to him and set about putting more books away.

Mike noticed her sudden movement, but didn't think much more about it. He tried to focus on the task at hand, but it was beginning to become harder and harder to concentrate. Something Quinn said was bothering him. He replayed their entire conversation in his head and one thing kept stick out. She definitely had said he had a nice body. He had been complemented before, but it was the way she just said it without thinking somehow made the compliment better.

He looked over at Quinn and was surprised to find her bent over placing a book on the lowest shelf. Now, Mike Chang was not the sort of guy who would stare long at pretty girl's butts, but this one was too hard to ignore. Quinn had a nice butt, and Mike Chang was currently staring at it.

"Are you staring at my ass Mike?"

"Yes," Mike thought perhaps he shouldn't have said that. Yet, Quinn didn't appear to be mad at him. What was going on?

"I'm glad you were, considering it's pretty much the entire reason I bent over in the first place."

"Quinn?"

"Mike, since earlier we established that we are in fact friends, let me inform you that its okay for friends to stare at each others' bodies."

Quinn noticed that something she just said had caused Mike to start smirking. "Each other huh?" Quinn blushed tried to look away. Mike stepped toward her at turned her head back to his face. "You said before that you think I have a good body… Have you been staring at me?"

"Just before I caught you looking at me, I was able to catch a glimpse of your six pack." Quinn reached out and touched that same six pack hidden under a shirt. "It got me thinking certain thoughts." She looked deep into his eyes. "I think I need a friend right now, Mike; a special sort of friend…"

Then both of them leaned in at the same time and brought their lips together in a simple kiss. Following this first kiss, they both pulled back to try and gauge the others reaction and make sense of what had just occurred. And then through an unspoken agreement they kissed again, this time with more urgency and hunger.

Quinn's first priority was to get her hands on those magic abs she had admired from afar. Without breaking contact from Mike's lips, she brought her fingertips over to toy with the taught muscles and began to push the material of Mike's shirt out of the way. Mike understood immediately what Quinn's intentions were and briefly broke their kiss to take his shirt off completely.

Quinn's jaw dropped at the sight. Mike didn't give her much more time to admire his body before he was pushing the knitted fabric of Quinn's cardigan of her shoulders. Quinn assisted in the disrobing by unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse and soon both were on the floor to match Mike's shirt.

Soon they were kissing again, and this time lips found there way to other parts on each other's body. Mike kissed his way down Quinn's neck, and this was something she thoroughly enjoyed as she felt the arousal burning within her.

Next Quinn leapt up into Mike's strong arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. He backed into the bookshelf to help maintain his balance, and this caused some books to fall over ruining a lot of the work they had just put in to that, but at this point they didn't care about that anymore.

As more articles of clothing found there way to the floor, Quinn took notice of the ruckus they had caused and teasingly whispered in Mike's ear, "Shhhh! We're in a Library. We have to be quiet."

"Oh yea," he responded. Quinn giggled and nodded. "Well, I wasn't the one moaning before." And he playfully slapped her ass as they moved unto the floor.

As they kissed and groped some more, it seemed like they had decided to make a game out of where they were. As Mike removed Quinn's bra and began sucking on her nipples, she let lose a breathy moan and was playfully punished with a pinch and a wag of Mike's finger. Quinn got her revenge when Mike grunted after she palmed his erection through his boxers causing her to remove her hand and shush him. Neither want to be the one to make the most noise, but they were both trying ever desperately to tease the other into moaning or screaming. It wasn't clear if anyone was really winning since both were failing miserably at trying to remain quiet. They just couldn't help reacting to the overwhelming amounts of pleasure coursing through them at this encounter.

As Mike slid Quinn's panties down her thighs, Quinn conceded a few more decibels in moans and also happened to inform Mike of her status on the pill. She took no chances since her pregnancy two years ago and she was lucky she didn't since she was know dripping wet and aching for his cock. As Mike slowly eased himself into her, Quinn covered her face with her hands to stop herself from crying out or swearing.

Mike enjoyed the way Quinn's insides felt around his powerfully hard dick. He eased in and out of her and found a rhythm they were both comfortable with. As he did this though he could help but vocalize his efforts. Quinn saw this as her opportunity to take the lead and she rolled them both so that she was on top. As she rode him now she had his mouth covered with her hand. Her other hand was busy rubbing at her own clit bringing herself closer to the edge. When she felt her orgasm approaching, she leant forward and rather than scream in pleasure he bit down on Mike's muscular pectoral before collapsing completely.

Mike wasn't finished yet, he still had more stamina and Quinn was in no position to protest at this point so put a plan into motion. He sat up and located Quinn's panties that he had discarded earlier. Then looking back over to Quinn, he briefly kissed her to get bring her back to full attention, and said, "I think we're still being too loud. We'll have to take further precautions." Quinn saw her own panties clutched in Mike's hand, and knew immediately what he had in mind. She took them out of his hand forced them into her own mouth. Now that she was gagged he could be as rough with her as he wanted.

Mike took his position behind Quinn and lifted her onto all fours. As soon as Quinn nodded to let him know she was ready, he started pounding into her from behind. She could take much more of him in this new position, and she loved it. The combined feelings of her earlier orgasm and this new fullness she was experiencing caused her to scream out in muffled groans of pleasure. Mike even reached forward to massage Quinn's breasts some, making this even more pleasurable for her.

After several more powerful thrusts Quinn felt her stomach clench signifying her second orgasm, and the feeling of Quinn spasming around him pushed Mike over the edge and he unloaded himself completely into her.

Flopping down onto the floor, the two were incredibly exhausted. As Mike rolled over and slung his arm around Quinn's body, she reached up and removed the panties from her mouth. Rather then put them back on, she placed them in Mike's hand, and just before they drifted off to sleep, she whispered quietly, "save these for next time."

…

Brittany and Santana paced back and forth outside the boiler room, occasionally bumping into each other and turning it into a hug. "How long has he been in there?" asked Brittany.

"Almost ten minutes," said Santana with a bit too much unease in her voice for Brittany's liking.

"What if he's passed out? Or dead?"

"Then we take his car and go to Mexico as fugitives."

"I nice to hear you have so much confidence in my Satan." It was Kurt emerging from the Boiler Room drenched in sweat and grease. "It's done." Brittany ran over to Kurt and hugged him, and much to his surprise, so did Santana.

"Well what now?" Brittany asked looking back and forth between her girlfriend and her recent savior.

"Stop the leak, so that's fine now. I also was able to get the vents working again so that gas should just get vented out eventually. Everything will go back to normal soon."

"Pause Captain Neckerchief, what do you mean 'eventually?' When are people gonna stop being affected by the gas."

"I don't know. But I don't think we should stick around and find out."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Next and Final Chapter: There's only two characters left, do the math. **


	8. Half the World Away

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), Will/Holly (Chapter 3), Puck/Bieste (Chapter 4), Sue/Emma (Chapter 5), Lauren/Mercedes/Artie (Chapter 6), Quinn/Mike (Chapter 7), & Sam/Rachel (Chapter 8).**

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Okay, I had this chapter in mind in July before it was announced Sam was gonna leave the show. Then I started to write it, and it included references to Sam possibly leaving McKinley to accommodate that. Then it comes out that Sam could be coming back, so I decided to rewrite it without any of those hints. Basically, keep that in mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Half The World Away – SamRachel**

_Auditorium – 4:15 PM_

Rachel Berry sat down at the piano and stared and the pages of sheet music before her. She hoped one of these would be the song to get the New Directions beyond Sectionals, but she was beginning to lose hope. None of these felt magical enough. They didn't give her that tingling feeling in her stomach the normally comes from performing. For once, Rachel Berry was stumped.

That's why she was in the auditorium late after school on a Friday. She didn't want to leave school until she had an idea because then she would look like an idiot in front of everyone, and she that was something she definitely did not want. Sadly, she finally decided that she could not do it on her own. She needed help.

"Sorry I'm late."

Rachel turned around to look at the source of the voice, and went through a variety of emotions such as relief, indignation, and surprise. She jumped up from her seat at the piano to meet Sam Evans at the front of the stage.

"Sam! When I texted you, I asked you to be hear at precisely ten minutes before four o'clock. It is now 4:15. I started to doubt your commitment to both our friendship and the New Directions as a whole. I need to come up with a song to sing at Sectionals and I can't do it alone!"

"Whoa, calm down Rachel," Sam spoke out quickly when Rachel stopped to take a breath. "I would have been on time, but I had to restring me guitar. Would you have rather me come here with a broken string?"

"Certainly not." Rachel was now filled with guilt. "I apologize for not giving you a chance to explain yourself. But this is just very important to me!"

"Why do you even need my help anyway?" Sam asked as he pulled his guitar out of his case. "You're Rachel Berry. Don't you have like notebooks filled with ideas at your house or something?"

Rachel turned and began to pace back and forth. "No matter how close that belief may be to the truth, it doesn't change the fact that on this particular assignment, I am completely without ideas. Mr. Schue informed us that we would have to perform a song that was an unlikely collaboration. That's just not something I can do. What I'm most confident in is Broadway, but they care so much about chemistry and compatibility of vocal range that you don't have those there. It is as if this lesson was designed to purposefully handicap me. That's why I need you."

"Me?" Sam had tried to follow Rachel's logic, but he was still a bit lost. "What about me?"

"I have recently been intrigued by the independent rock movement of the last decade, and that is closer to your _modus operandi_ so I thought that you might have a better grasp on the assignment and possibly wouldn't mind including me in any song ideas you'd have," blurted out Rachel. "Please Sam. I can't come in on Monday empty handed."

"Alright."

"Well then play me something."

Sam could not believe this. "Rachel, you expect me to have an idea that quickly?"

"Sorry, I just so stressed right now." Rachel thought for a moment about what could help the situation.

Sam felt bad for disappointing Rachel. Sure, her attitude and personality scared the crap out of him sometimes, but she wasn't some emotionless robot. They didn't hang out that much, but he could tell when she was passionate about something. For some reason she had put a lot of faith in him, and he wasn't the type that enjoyed letting people down. Maybe they could find a way to work together.

"Wait." Sam was suddenly struck with inspiration. "You have your comfortable genre, and I have mine. If we each picked a song that was about the same sort of thing, do you think you could turn them into a mash-up?"

"Mashing-up songs from different genres to create our own unlikely collaboration? That's brilliant Sam! That's thinking outside the box! Show choir judges love when we do that!"

"So what should we sing about?"

"I don't know about you, but my song choice is often contingent on the issues I am currently facing in my personal life." Sam nodded along understanding that most of the songs they sang in Glee often conveniently related somewhat to goings-on of the people singing them. "Right now, I am mostly concerned with my future and dealing with the stress it causes me. I mean, where am I going to go to college? What else will my future hold? Will I be successful? Can I still live out me dreams if I stay in Lima?"

"Well maybe you just have to look at things from a different point of view," Sam replied. "Be happy you have so many options. Right now I'm pretty sure that my parents won't have enough money to send me anywhere. I'm gonna be stuck here, and I'm gonna have to watch all my friends move on to better things."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, Sam, I not the type of person who forgets where she comes from... Well at least I'm not that person anymore. I've realized that I wouldn't be here without the support Glee has given me. You're a part of that Sam. That's why you'll always be my friend."

"Thanks Rachel." Sam reached out to touch her shoulder while he stared deeply into her eyes and smiled. Rachel felt herself start to blush, but she shrugged it off and ignored it. Sam was suddenly struck with inspiration, and he moved his guitar into position around his torso. "I think I have the perfect song now."

Rachel to a few steps back to take in the whole performance as Sam began to strum lightly on the strings of his guitar.

_I would like to leave this city._

_This old town don't smell too pretty_

_And I can feel the warnin' signs_

_Runnin' around my mind._

_And when I leave this island_

_I'll book myself into a soul asylum_

_'Cause I can feel the warnin' signs_

_Runnin' around my mind._

_So here I go._

_I'm still scratchin' around in the same old hole._

_My body feels young but my mind is very old._

_So what do you say?_

_You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway_

_You're half the world away_

_Half the world away_

_Half the world away_

_I've been lost_

_I've been found_

_But I don't feel down_

_No I don't feel down_

_No I don't feel down…_

"Sam … that was beautiful," Rachel had somehow during the song worked her way back over to Sam's side. "I hadn't realized that you were dealing with so many things like that."

"Did you really mean what you said before," interrupted Sam. "Did you really mean that you'd never forget about me?" Then Sam reached out to brush away a tear Rachel hadn't even realized that she had cried. He let his hand linger on her cheek afterwards, and Rachel reach her hand up to keep it there longer.

"Absolutely." Then they both leaned in and brought their lips together. They didn't quite understand why it had happened, but it did happen. Right now, this was what they both needed.

After discarding Sam's guitar and taking a new position on the stage floor, they began to kiss some more. This time the kisses were less tentative. They became passionate and filled with a brand new hunger.

Rachel was astounded by how good a kisser Sam was. Somehow with the amount of friends of hers that Sam had kissed, that particular information had never made it to her ears. This was a welcomed and pleasant surprise.

They began to slowly remove each other's clothing. Rachel grabbed hold of the bottom of Sam's t-shirt and lifted it over his head. At the sight of Sam's naked torso, she might have actually uttered "wow," but she couldn't be positive about that. Rachel couldn't believe how lucky she was to be making out with someone else good-looking as Sam, and honestly that started to make her slightly self-conscious. She thought about putting a stop to their tryst, but just as she was about to speak up, Sam started kissing her again and reached behind her to unzip her jumper. As he slid the dress of her shoulders, he broke their kiss and muttered briefly against her lips, "You're beautiful," and that put a stop to any reservations she had about her body.

As soon as Rachel was left in only her white-cotton bra and panties, Sam laid her back down against the cool stage floor, and began to kiss his way down her body. His kisses were sexy in their delicateness. After leaving kisses on her neck, collarbone, the tops of both breasts, and her navel, Sam left the tiniest of kisses at the spot her panties met her hips. Rachel gasped at the intimacy of this action, and she was both scared and excited at what she felt was coming next.

Sam grabbed at both sides of her underwear and pulled them off slowly, exposing her and her arousal to world. As Sam began to lick and suck on her lower lips, it was as if time itself slowed down Rachel. Yet, thoughts were racing through Rachel's mind as a rate faster than usual. The though occurred to Rachel that Sam's above average mouth size, came in handy for this type of activity. As a new and intriguing feeling began to stir within her, Rachel wondered why any of her friends would have let Sam get away if her was this good at what was being done to her sexually.

That though had caught her off guard. "How many girls has Sam been with?" Rachel thought to herself. "What is this? What am I doing? What are WE doing?" As she was overcome by what she assumed was an orgasm, she felt herself start to cry again. She had never wanted to be just another girl on a guy's list of conquests.

This was not the reaction Sam was expecting. Thinking he might have hurt Rachel, or forced her into something she didn't want, he looked her in the eyes and said to her, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I've never done this sort of thing before. Sam, I don't want to be just another girl to you."

"I've never done this before either Rachel," Sam admitted sheepishly.

"But you dated so many of my friends, you honestly never …"

"Well I made some moves on Quinn once, but she snapped at me 'I just got my figure back, I'm not having another kid!' so that never really went anywhere. And then I stop trying with Santana after that time she got drunk and called me Brittany when we were kissing." Sam's anecdotes had brought a smile back to Rachel's face. "But something about this just felt right, Rachel. Do you want to stop?"

Rachel thought hard for several moments. Then she made her decision and answered Sam with a kiss. "I promise I won't cry every time I have an orgasm," she said as he undid the buttons on his pants.

Once they were both completely naked, Sam briefly question Rachel again if she was truly ready. Rachel was now quite eager, and after a fervent nod, she pulled Sam's body down against hers, and then he entered her for the first time.

Rachel winced slightly at the slight pain, but Sam's thrusts started off very slow and gentle, so the pain quickly passed. Sam pushed in again, further this time, and Rachel started to feel really good. She wanted Sam to pick up the pace, so she placed her hands onto his sides and wrapped her legs around him. She began to pull him enter her harder and faster with each thrust, setting a quicker, more enjoyable pace.

Rachel and Sam started to moan and gasp at the intense pleasure they were sharing. They started to kiss again between heavy breaths and moans. The stage was cold and hard, but the passion they were sharing was making them hot. Soon Sam was thrusting almost ten times as fast as he was when he began, and Rachel was even bucking her hips to accommodate him further.

Then Rachel came very hard and this time she was very happy to have this orgasm. Seeing that Rachel had came, Sam pulled out quickly before he did too, aware of the fact that they were not using a condom. Instead he rubbed at his hardness some before cumming over Rachel's stomach and breasts. Rachel was shocked, but surprisingly aroused at the action.

"Sorry," said Sam.

"No, it's fine. It was actually kinda hot," Rachel responded before wiping herself off.

A little while later, when both had redressed, Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam again and kissed him once more. "Sam, that was perfect. Now I'm sure I'll never forget you." Then they part ways and each headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Epilogue to follow.**


	9. Epilogue

**The Gas Leak**

**Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme (http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/8721 . html?thread=14264849#t14264849)**

**Pairings: Brittana (Chapter 1 and throughout), Finn/Tina (Chapter 2), Will/Holly (Chapter 3), Puck/Bieste (Chapter 4), Sue/Emma (Chapter 5), Lauren/Mercedes/Artie (Chapter 6), Quinn/Mike (Chapter 7), & Sam/Rachel (Chapter 8).**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_Monday Morning – Principal Figgins's Office_

"Hello everyone. I've asked you to all here this morning to address an unfortunate incident that occurred last Friday afternoon," began Principal Figgins to the assembled members of New Directions and a few teachers. "It seems that at some point after the school day ended, there was an accident with our heating system that caused a school wide Gas Leak. Anyone in the building would have been exposed to a vast array of infectious gases which would have untold consequences on one's state of mind. According to an eyewitness report from Mr. Kidney the janitor, who at the time was painting the boundaries of the football field, all of you were seen exiting the school after the gas leak was thought to have begun."

Everyone looked around at each other trying to see if anyone was showing guilt or remorse. Will decided to break the tension by speaking for the group. "Principal Figgins, I'm not sure about anyone else, but I personally have no recollection of the events of Friday afternoon. I woke up in the teacher's lounge with no memory and a pounding headache. Probably because of the gas."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue's right," spoke up Finn Hudson. "I think a lot of us were surprised when we woke up." Then he coughed and mumbled something while looking towards Tina.

"Well to be honest, I believe investigating this incident further would only be a waste of time, since whoever caused the gas leak, also happened to fix it in a timely fashion. So therefore none of you will face disciplinary action." The assembled group all breathed a sigh of relief and began to pat each other on the back. "However, I will insist that you all sign these combination wavers and nondisclosure agreements before you leave. I think that's a reasonable trade off, wouldn't you?"

Later everyone went there separate ways, several with questions still lingering in their minds.

Will wondered why he had 10 new voicemail messages from Holly Holliday.

Emma wondered where the bruises on her wrists had come from.

Puck wondered why the thought of lifting weights gave him an erection.

Finn wondered why he couldn't sit down at his drum set without thinking about Tina's boobs.

Others were focused on more important things. Artie Abrams was busy debating with Jacob Ben Israel of the authenticity of the footage to have been discovered left on the HD camera in the A/V room earlier that morning. He also reminded himself to tell his mother to pick up a laundry detergent that could get blood out of his favorite sweatervest.

Later that day Quinn Fabray cornered Mike Chang in the hallway. "Hey Mike, I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me with that paper for class."

"No problem Quinn. Anytime you need anything, just ask."

Before he walked away Quinn spoke up, "Actually, there is one thing." Mike turned and leaned in as Quinn started to whisper. "If you still happen to have a pair of my panties, could you return them before our next 'study session' maybe?" Quinn then turned away leaving behind a bewildered, but oddly intrigued Mike behind.

Further down the hallway, Sam found Rachel Berry. He began, "Hey Rachel, I don't know about you, but nothing Figgins said about last Friday, made any sense to me. I didn't feel any funny, and I definitely remember everything that happened. Do you?"

Rachel tried to feign ignorance, but she realized how cruel that would be so she answered honestly. "Of course Sam, I told you I'd never forget. That wasn't a lie." She then grabbed hold of his hand, and they made their way together to the lunchroom.

Lastly, Brittany found her girlfriend Santana in front of her locker. "Santana, umh, I still sorta feel guilty about what we did last week."

"Don't worry about it Britt. Clearly everyone's fine, the school's still standing, and from what I can tell, either no one remembers what happened to them, or they're actually glad it did. So it looks like we might've lucked out on this one." She then extended her pinky to her girlfriend, and received not only a pinky in return but also a smile.

"Hey Santana? Maybe next time we should wait until we can get home and have sex in a bed like a normal couple…"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Thank You for reading. And also … #soon ;)**


End file.
